Katsuya Sensouki
Katsuya Sensouki is a young woman who is a member in Sector 51, specifically serving Cassis. She appears alongside Cassis as side characters in Verse 3, while also making an appearance in Rebellion Sequence’s Epilogue. Personality While appearing unfriendly or dismissive to most, Katsuya has a deep sense of loyalty and honor embedded into her which she gained working with Cassis whom she views as a fatherly figure. When someone is too injured to continue battling, she won’t take advantage of it and tends to end battles early to avoid bloodshed if it’s in her favor. Raised to be a proud woman, her sense of dignity and esteem is a rare sight, though she has little respect to those who cross her. Her trust isn’t earned easily. She believes in customs greatly, being willing to die or them, and holds a sense of good etiquette around others. She is, however, not without her moments where this is put aside to show a more blunt and uncaring side when she becomes annoyed or frustrated, particularly around people she can’t get along with. When she does lose control over her emotions it becomes very hard or her to regain her calm. Appearance Katsuya is a young woman who stands at an average height and has a fit build. She has shoulder length bluish black hair, with cyan-colored eyes. She wears a decorative and modified Liberation Sector uniform that’s closed and flows outward beside her hips, while her arms past her shoulders are exposed. The uniform has an LS insignia on its collar and sleeves. Like Cassis, she wears some bits of armor on her, primarily around her forearms which hug her arms in a pattern of metallic and scaling plates. Holding up her dark pants is an ornate belt, with her pants running down into knee-high boots. She also wears a circlet in her hair with two sets of three small prongs on the head ornament which is a gift passed down to her by Cassis by her true parents. History Origin Katsuya was the last born in a family and is the daughter of a family that once served the Rogue Sectors. Cassis explained to her when she was very young that her parents left her to him, and he saw it as his duty to act as her guardian. Cassis' son Raikon became like a brother to her. Katsuya took on their name as her own when she grew older, becoming known as Katsuya Sensouki. Katsuya grew up during the Phantom Operations, while Cassis and her adoptive brother were away in war missions, she would stay with the other Sector leaders and be taught the customs her family wanted her to know about. She'd be spending most of her time honing her spiritual energy to practice wielding pure magic like Cassis would with the aid of his weapon; although she could never succeed in this herself, which discouraged her. Cassis’ son would stop by just to encourage her to continue trying, leading to the fruit of her hard labor being small blades of pure electricity. During a ceremonial event where Raikon was about to receive an honor or his efforts in the battle with the NOS during the Phantom Operations, they would suffer a surprise attack by the Sequence Intelligence Agency. Katsuya remembers little due to blocking these events out for some reason. Strangely, she stopped speaking about Raikon entirely post-attack, though Cassis implies it's due to it being too hard to do so now. Navigation Category:Neutral Category:Sector 51 Category:LSZ Category:Magic Users Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters